


Gun

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick really didn't need any new reasons to find Connor attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun

Nick liked that they had been properly trained to use the dart guns, it was safer, for them to be able to hit what they were shooting at, and also not to accidental shoot each other. These were very logical reasons to have liked the training, but Nick had a not so logical one.

Connor looked really fucking enticing, in proper stance, gun held in front of him, leading with it.

Not that Nick needed any more reasons. Not after Connor's hats on jaunty angles on his head and his hair, long against his cheek or short and spiked. Long legs in tight jeans and thin mobile fingers on equipment and on Nick's skin.

Because Nick didn't need any new reason to find Connor attractive, Connor reminded him of all the old ones every day.


End file.
